


Electric

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, and still a miqo'te, g'raha is a cam boy, modern au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: G'raha Tia is a cam boy.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Support sex workers, send tweet.

You were just… curious, at first. 

You’d never been on a website like this before. You barely knew how it worked. Not that it was complicated. But, you knew it was becoming a popular platform.

Cam sites, that is.

You get it. You do. But you weren’t sure how much you  _ really  _ understood until just now. With your heart pumping hard in your chest as you failed to resist the growing heat around your nether regions. 

He was right there, on the other side of the screen, smiling coyly at the camera. His legs spread wide as he seductively struggled to get a particularly bulbous dildo in his ass. His cheeks were deep red. A bit of drool dripping down the sides of his lips as he moaned. He was holding the dildo in one hand, wiggling his ass into it slowly. His other hand gripped around a pillow behind his head.

He sounded desperate and pleading. The groans creeping into your ears, making you swallow and sweat as you nervously lowered the volume. You were worried someone might hear the lewd sounds even though you were at home, in the privacy of your own room, wearing headphones. There was a certain amount of shame that came with watching someone pleasure themselves  _ live _ . It was unlike anything else. It had all the adrenaline of accidentally invading someone’s privacy, without the actual crime of doing so. 

“Oh? Looks like we've got someone new.”

His voice was hoarse. He twisted around and crawled towards the camera on all fours to take a closer look at the chat. Red locks fell around his face and he gently tucked it back. 

“Warrior of Light?” He giggled. Actually giggled. “Isn’t that a fun name? Well.”

He lied down on his side, resting his head between crossed arms, looking straight into the lens. Ears bouncing excitedly. “How about some service for our new friend? How’s that sound?”

The chat erupted in pleasant, unexpected encouragement. The amount of order and politeness in the stream of text that scrolled in front of you was… overwhelming. You’d think a camboy’s chat would be a cesspool, but everyone seemed to be…  _ nice _ ? It made it easier to gather up the courage to type.

<WoL> I… what does that mean?

You felt stupid as soon as you pressed enter, but you were rewarded by a genuine smirk from the red-haired miqo’te. It was gentle, yet seductive. And you were absolutely enthralled.

“It means I’ll let you pick what I do next. On the house.”

You looked at the screen. You had enough savy to understand the basics. These streams basically lived and died on tips gathered by viewers in order to unlock lewd favors. But individuals could also straight up  _ buy  _ certain events if they had the money. The last one paid for on this particular stream was “just the tip”. You must’ve dropped in while he was in the middle of that one.

<WoL> in that case, any suggestions?

You asked the chat.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart, my warrior?”

You watched the chat ask for everything between nipple play, edging and extremely specific positions. The audience was hungry and honest. Something about that was enabling.

Not wanting to waste anymore time. You casually sent over a rather large tip. One that made the adorable cat boy’s piercing red eyes widen as he took note.

<WoL> continue where you left off. i want 2 c u take the entire thing.

He shifted, sitting back up. He twisted around, patting his fluffy bed sheets for the dildo that had rolled away when he came up to the camera. When he found it, he picked it up, brought it to his lips and licked the tip. 

His eyes narrowed as he grinned again, a bit of red on his cheeks indicating  _ just enough  _ embarrassment to get you going. How could anyone be  _ this  _ cute?

“Your wish is my command.”

He winked.

His was the first stream to catch your gaze after wandering onto the site. Most of the other cammers had fairly cheesy usernames. Names meant to attract specific types of people. But his was… different. Or at least, it caught your attention.

_ CrystalExarch. _

Everyone in the chat called him “exarch” even though “crystal” was definitely a more on-brand cam-boy name. There was something about that name that establish a strange kind of authority between him and his audience. Something that helped you quickly understand what the dynamic was. He wasn’t just there to pleasure and entertain. He was there doing it on _his own terms._ His agency. The consensuality of the interaction. _He_ felt safe and loved doing this.

“How do you want it?” 

The Exarch sucked on the tip of the dildo and pulled it out of his mouth with a lewd ‘plop’. A trail of drool strung off it as he handled it next to his face.

<WoL> face us. and y not jerk yourself off while ur at it?

He listened, taking a moment to open a tube of lube he had lying around. He squeezed out a hefty amount on his fingers to lubricate himself and the toy. Then, he got on his knees in front of the camera and placing the dildo under him. He struggled to hold it in place as he lowered himself onto it slowly. His half-erect dick hardened up again, reaching full stature in total view. 

“Hnnfg.... It’s so mmmg…. Thick…” He bit his lower lip, arching forward, hips swaying side to side. 

The chat filled up with encouragement from all sides. You watched him move back and forth until he got half of the toy inside. It sounded so wet, so dirty. The bed squeaked under him. His breath filling up all your senses. You could almost  _ smell  _ the sweat on him. The scent of pleasure and sex.

The Exarch leaned back, spreading his legs wide. The dildo sat in place inside him, twitching slightly, threatening to slip out if he didn’t work with it soon. 

“Aa-ah.. I-I… did it…” 

Thankfully, his new position gave him space to maneuver. His eyes were glazed over. He licked his lips and started pushing the dildo in and out. Slowly at first, then faster as it slipped and slid more and more easily as he worked.

“Mmmgh…. It… it feels so good…. I can’t---aah…. Stop…”

You swallowed.

The tips were coming in quick now, filling the corner of the screen in confetti as little candy rocks filled up the jar in the overlay. People in the chat cheered him on with compliments and indications that, they too, were  _ enjoying themselves.  _ You had no idea how the Exarch was reading the chat while so vehemently working on himself, but he was.

He had at least one eye peeled to pay attention to his loyal viewership. “Aa-ah… I’m so glad… we can have fun…. Mmmm… together…”

You tipped him again as well. Dropping double what you did last time, prompting more surprise from the chat and from the Exarch himself. 

“You’re one…. nnnn... generous warrior, aren’t you?” 

<WoL> ur forgetting i asked u to jerk urself off too

<WoL> i still have pleeeenty to spend

He giggled again. “Oooh, they’re cocky now too.” He leaned back against the headboard so he could regain use of his other hand. “Hnnn… Alright then…”

His exhales quickened as he brought his other hand to the front to stroke himself. He struggled for a moment, figuring out how to match the rhythm of both his jobs. Up and down. Inside and out. When he got the hang of it, his entire body quivered, overwhelmed with pleasure. Every time the dildo came out, you noted the soft bulges and wondered just  _ how  _ good it must feel. His jerk-off hand moved quick and his hips bucked against his own movements. 

He looked like he was getting close. Close enough to edge. But he held himself back. 

“A-aaaahn…. I’m gonna---nnn… come… aah…. Please… let me…?” 

He whined the question out. His face covered in sweat. Strands of red hair sticking to his face in soft curls. 

“H-hey… Warrior of Light… w-will you… nnnnfg…. Let me?”

Oh my god, he was asking  _ you.  _

<WoL> yes

As soon as he received permission, the Exarch’s movements became more erratic. His back sank against the headboard as he arched forward. He stroked himself, squeezing the tip tightly before loosening his grip as he came. White liquid pouring out, staining his bare stomach and his slender fingers.

His other hand let go of the dildo and it didn’t take much for it to slip out of his ass onto the sheets. The Exarch sat there a moment, trying to catch his breath. You watched his chest fill and empty as he breathed. Dozens of tips filled the jar once again. Yours included.

The Exarch ran his hands through his hair and tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. He smiled. A smile so angelic you would have never guessed what he was doing just a minute ago.

“Wasn’t that fun?”

The chat erupted again and you were finally at a point where you could  _ really  _ relate to them. 

“I’m glad. I had a good time too.”

He came up to the camera again, eyes darting across his screen in observation. “Oh, you were all  _ so  _ generous tonight!” He was flattered, that bit of red embarrassment painting his cheeks again. “Maybe next stream we’ll have a little celebration?”

The Exarch chatted with them for a dozen minutes. He paid attention to every reply, responding to everyone kindly. Then, as the momentum began to slow down, he finally covered himself up with a blanket and began bidding everyone good night. 

“Thank you all for coming. And to my dear Warrior of Light, I hope you come by again.”

He smiled sweetly, voice like dessert. 

<WoL> i def will

“I’m glad. Alright, then. Good night!”

He reached for the screen and not a moment later, the stream ended, leaving you only with blank black box and a chat that was slowly emptying out. You stared at it, still trying to process the last half hour. It felt like some kind of fever dream. Did all that  _ really  _ happen?

A little ping snapped you out of your stupor. You paid attention to the screen again. A private message? From who?

You clicked it open and gawed at the sender’s name.

_ <CrystalExarch> _

_ Thank you for tonight. You’ll have to let me thank for your generosity some time, dear warrior. _

You tried to calm your heartbeat as you typed back.

_ <WoL> _

_ id love that _

  
  



	2. Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha has a private stream with his favorite new patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a haze. I don't even know. It was WIP for weeks and I suddenly wrote the rest in a fevered rush tonight. I think I've outdone myself in terms of pure, raw, horny energy y'all.

G’raha had to admit he got off on it.

The sight of himself on his monitor, legs spread as the chat erupted with an endless stream of horny messages from people getting off watching him pleasure himself. When he first started streaming, it was a constant rush of adrenaline. He felt like he was doing something clandestine. He felt liberated. 

But as the months went on, it became harder and harder to not just… go on auto-pilot. He would set up in his studio, a room he spent months upgrading, turn on his camera, chat with his regulars for a while and just got it over with. Even something as exciting as jerking off live to an anonymous audience of hundreds became tedious. 

It was disappointing.

He still got off on it, sure. This had become a job, after all, and if he didn’t get off, it seemed pointless to keep pursuing.

G’raha worried that night would arrive sooner than later.

Until they showed up.

<WoL> think about my fingers slowly opening you up

<WoL> spreading your hole while your hands are bound above your head

<WoL> a blindfold covering your eyes

G’raha leaned back against the bed board. He held his shirt up by his teeth, exposing his chest to the camera sitting just a few feet away. Back arched, hands around his engorged dick, rubbing himself furiously as his partner continued to type away.

<WoL> its rly that good?

<WoL> imagining that im there?

<WoL> u dont even know what i look like 

Fuck. Fuck it was good.

<WoL> your nipples looks lonely

“Mmfgnn…”

G’raha took one hand away from his length to fondle his chest. His nipple perked up as soon as he started playing with it, a bit of rosy pink on pale skin.

He wondered what the Warrior of Light sounded like. He imagined someone soft-spoken, a bit stoic, but honest. He imagined them whispering in his ear, their hands all over him. Touching him the way they described in such lurid detail.

The Warrior of Light’s commentary continued.Tighten your grip. Loosen it. Now stroke. Yeah, just like that. Slowly get faster and faster.

G’raha buckled forward on all fours. One hand still jerking himself off as he drooled all over his laptop keyboard. He twisted around so his free hand could reach his ass. He thought about the Warrior of Light poking around his entrance, gently pressing inside as he looked about for his sensitive areas.

<WoL> where does it feel best?

G’raha’s pressed two fingers up his ass. “A-ah… deeper… I-I can’t reach it…”

<WoL> sit up

<WoL> imagine me straddling you

He obeyed. His finger had better reach at this angle. He imagined the Warrior of Light’s hands on his hips, guiding him up and down. He wondered what they felt like. Would they be rough? Gentle? 

G’raha’s body convulsed with pleasure.

<WoL> what are you thinking?

“I’m thinking about you. A-ahn.. About how much I want you…” His breathing was rough. The air was thick with desire. He bounced up and down against his own fingers. It wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t. He wanted something with more girth, with more presence.

“A-ah...I’m imagining your huge cock inside me.”

G’raha took his fingers out and reached for the dildo sitting on the nightstand. It was new. A gift from the Warrior of Light that just arrived today. It was a thick toy, firm and cold to the touch. It felt like it was made out of some kind of glass.

Just the thought of putting it inside was making his heart race with anticipation. G’raha leaned on the bed board again and spread his legs. His dick covered in precum. Body laced in sweat.

“Can I?”

He asked coyly, licking his lips.

<WoL> i want to see everything

He pushed the tip of the dildo against his entrance. It spread easily enough, making lewd sloppy noises as it penetrated. G’raha couldn’t contain his voice, cracking as he moaned. It was so cold he shivered. But the further in he pushed it, the warmer it became. He buckled against the sensation, quickly falling into a rhythm as he slid the toy in and out of him.

<WoL> so what do u think?

“I-it’s so good!” 

G’raha pressed the dildo in, moving it around to find his sensitive spot. He felt the cold against the soft flesh. Ah, there. It was right there. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he had to pay attention to the monitor. What was the Warrior of Light thinking about? Were they enjoying themselves? Were they jerking off too?

Ugh, he wanted to know. So, so, so badly.

“I wish you were here…” He exhaled.

G’raha buckled against his own movements. The pleasure rushed to his head.

There was nothing on the chat. 

No typing.

Nothing.

Silence.

Nothing but the squelching sounds of his own lust and the echo of his moans bouncing off the walls of his studio. It felt emptier than usual. A pang of sadness suddenly washed over him, but G’raha couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t. He licked his fingers and stroked himself while his other hand continued to work the dildo. 

It wasn’t long before he climaxed. 

The dildo slid out of him and he found himself slipping flat onto the bed. His mind reeled from the wave of physical catharsis and melancholy. It was over. It was good. 

But he was so unsatisfied.

Finally, a ping from the laptop.

G’raha crawled towards it. The sweat and wetness of his body suddenly made him feel gross and uncomfortable.

<WoL> i wish i were there too

His heart skipped a beat.

They did? Truly?

His cheeks warmed. 

Don’t be stupid G’raha. Of course they would. For the sex after all.

G’raha fingers gently patted the lens of his camera, as if the Warrior of Light was truly here. 

“Same time next week?” 

<WoL> yeah

G’raha smiled.

This was not the first time they had a private session, nor would it be the last. Thankfully. G’raha liked the Warrior of Light well enough. They treated him well. 

So then, why did he feel so sad?

<WoL> gnight, exarch

“Good night, my warrior.”

G’raha prepared to shut off his camera and streaming equipment. 

One last ping from the laptop.

<WoL> love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the playlist I write most of my Wol/Exarch smut to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5HdlgXMUDXZC4DVkLxGrH1?si=f3S6_-wMQsy-w_WXgTQHHw

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of   
> \- "Electric, ft. Khalid" by Alina Barax   
> \- "I Can't Get Enough" by benny blanco, Selena Gomez, J Balvin and Tainy
> 
> Got the idea for this from another fic in another fandom.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964857/chapters/49846988


End file.
